The present invention relates to the field of semiconductors and, more particularly, to an imposed dielectric for increasing semiconductor performance.
There is a constant demand for semiconductor devices of a reduced size. The performance characteristics of semiconductor capacitors, transistors, electrode layers and the like become more critical as device size decreases. Accordingly, processes that result in increased device performance are critical to improved semiconductor device fabrication.
Capacitors generally have two conductive layers or plates separated by an insulator layer or dielectric layer. Capacitor performance can be improved by increasing the dielectric constant of the dielectric material or decreasing the leakage characteristics of the dielectric material.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved dielectric layer that has improved characteristics such as lower leakage and a higher dielectric constant.
This need is met by the present invention, where a silicon-containing material is deposited over at least a portion of a semiconductor device. The deposited silicon-containing material is processed in a reactive ambient to form the dielectric layer.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a method for fabricating a semiconductor device is disclosed. According to the method, a substrate having at least one semiconductor layer is provided. A first conductive layer is formed over the substrate. A silicon-containing material is deposited over at least a portion of the semiconductor device. The deposited silicon-containing material is processed in a reactive ambient to form a dielectric layer. A second conductive layer is formed over the dielectric layer.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, a semiconductor device is disclosed. The semiconductor device includes a substrate, a first conductive layer, a silicon-containing dielectric layer and a second conductive layer. The first conductive layer is formed over the substrate. The silicon-containing layer is formed over the first conductive layer by reacting silicon atoms from a precursor layer with a reactive agent. The second conductive layer is formed over the silicon-containing layer.
Other methods and devices are disclosed.